Goddess' Love
by JP MaShadow
Summary: Adopted from DelusionalFun. 'Percy is offered godhood once again after the Giant's War. This time, however, she accepts. Fem!Percy/Aphrodite. Obviously, fem-slash. Don't like? Don't read.' Featuring Badass Fates, cute and innocent Percy and Protective Aphrodite. Oh, and did someone mention Soul Chain?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys! This is an adopted story from DelusionalFun, and it is a Fem!God!Percy/Aphrodite FemSlash. I will be continuing her work, adding some ideas and others are hers, but all credit goes to Ms. Raven (DelusionalFun) And our beloved Rick, and this is my first and only disclaimer, I don`t own shit.**

"Persis Jackson, Daughter of Poseidon... you have once again saved us. For that, you shall be granted godhood, and a place upon our council"

Silence reigned supreme on the Council grounds, as an offer never before heard of was proposed, by none other than Zeus the Paranoid himself. "Has your answer changed, my dear niece?" Zeus continues. Persis herself was in a state of shock. She had not expected the gods to offer her this again, nevermind the chance to be an Olympian. She looked to her left where Annabeth stood, wrapped in an embrace with Leo. She was close to tears at thinking about the matter, how could Anna cheat on her? She actually felt sorry for Leo, she was sure that as the next big thing appeared, he would be discarded just as she was, even though she was beyond pissed that he had had his way with her girlfriend.

Her now dull green eyes returned to Zeus and the council, and putting her worries behind her back she nodded her head in acceptance, "I accept your beyond generous offer. I will become a goddess." Looks of betrayal were shown on Jason and Annabeth's faces, but she couldn't give a toss. They just wanted what she was given. But her cousins, Thalia and Nico, gave her understanding looks, along with Piper, who was away from Jason, Hazel and Frank. Leo wanted to say something as well, she noted, but Annabitch glared at him to shut him up. Now Percy felt even worse for him. She gave Leo a sympathetic look, and her friends a small smile, but just then her father had to intrude...

"Percy, are you sure you want this?" he asked her mentally, and she had to resist the urge to glare at him, give out a snide remark or just flat-out sucker punch him for doubting her his own daughter. "Yes father, I am sure."

The only reason she rejected godhood the first time was because of Annabeth. _And Luke_ her brain added, but she could not complain... it was the truth. Luke had been her first... _Everything!_ Her first kiss, her first lover, the first to _accept _her, her first _betrayal... don't go down that path, it'll end up as a nightmare you can't forget_ a voice proposed, and she felt complied to oblige, strangely.

"Very well, you shall be made a goddess. All non-Olympians leave now, or be burned alive." Zeus said, bringing Persis out of an emotional memory train.

_There goes another part of my life_, Percy thought to herself with a sad sigh. She stood there waiting for the beginning of the ceremony. She was given a chalice with some sort of liquid in it, and was told to drink as much as she could, to determine her power. She was told that if it starts burning her throat, stop immediately. She smelled the liquid and it smelled like a fresh watermelon, just cut and ready to eat. She took the cup to her mouth, and took a tentative sup. She did not know what she liked the most, the taste of the best watermelon ever or the power rush she suddenly felt. She proceeded to down the whole thing, and asked for more. She took four and a half more cups for a slight tingling to start in her throat and another three and a quarter to burn her throat. She then immediately stopped. The look that Aphrodite gave her, as she was the only one conscious for some reason, made her think she had done something wrong. "Lady Aphrodite, what is wrong? Did I do anything to bewilder you? Why are the others on the ground?" she asked in her trademark machine-gun way. "Persis, Lady Chaos herself only drank ten of those... you drank almost nine and can tell you would drink another. Do you know what that means?" Aphrodite asked, and Percy shook her head. "That means you are not a god, or a titan, you are one of us... you are a protogenoi. The most powerful beings on the planet, rulers of the different aspects of life... you are extremely powerful. Welcome to the family, sister." she explained, and embraced Percy in a welcoming hug, and pulled her to arm's length true happiness shining in her deep blue eyes and something else... something more.

The two girls stood there, just looking at each other, lost in each other's eyes, looking into the other's soul, and suddenly the sound of a chain was heard, and the two fell to the floor in immense pain. They had to grip each other to stop the pain, and as they embraced each other, Aphrodite's eyes widened - this could not be happening. (**Virtual Cookie to the person who guesses what fanfic I got this idea from... I just used this idea cause I thought it would add a HUGE cute and fluff side to the story, as well as making it SOOO much more amusing to read**) The Soul Chain, a long-lost concept that Aphrodite had only ever heard about from the teachings of Eros and what she had witnessed in her youth with Pontus and Thalassa in their realm. It was a concept thought to have faded with the 'Retreat of the Protogenoi' back to the Void, as the only time humans and godly beings were affected was when the primordials were around on earth. Perhaps with the coming of Gaea, the redevelopment of this old Love Finder had been roused once again. And from what knowledge of it Aphrodite had, in between immortals it is unbreakable, and some hyper wierd surges of affection and... Cravings for the person you are connected with.

For the first three to six months, you cannot be separated from your opposite either. You must be either touching or in extremely close proximity to each other, unless the Chain deems you must separate. It is also completely inevitable that once the Chain bounds the two, you instantly know everything about the other, and romantic feelings get to your brain and take over, the love is completely inevitable from the first day on. over time, you will start to be able to separate, slowly but surely, until you are almost independent, but the feelings are still there, as strong as on day one. If one fades, the other follows suit. You can feel each other's emotions, and send through the chain some emotions as well. An instant "mind channel" opens up in between the two, so no words are needed. One warning was also given to her... "Hormones produce three times as fast as a teenager in full-out puberty, which means insatiable desires, super stamina and a lot of dirty and/or romantic thoughts (on both halves, which tend to be acted upon as the feeling is mutual). This also means extreme mood swings, which means you can change from happy-out to depressed within seconds... and it lasts forever!"

All of this passes through her mind within seconds, and she notices the big, innocent (now) Maldive sea blue eyes, staring up at her, brimmed with tears from the intense pain just experienced, but so full of love, that it broke her heart. She felt this insane rush of affection mixed with memories from Percy's past... but she was shocked to see what she saw. The way she did anything for her step-father to gain his affection, the way he'd take advantage of her, and tell her how she was a "Horrible Mistake". The way at school, boys _and _girls took her to the toilets in groups and the things they did to her, and not once did she complain. The way at night she cried her eyes dry, wondering why she was not accepted when she did everything that was asked of her. The way at camp, everyone looked at her as an outcast, and avoided her as a disease. How Luke and Annabeth betrayed her, leaving her alone, broken and depressed once again. The way everyone at her mortal school looks at her as a toy, a disposable item. She never said anything, and never opened up, because all she wanted was for someone, _anyone_ to look after her, to love her and cherish her, to accept her, not to use her and discard like they would a broken toy, not to toy with her feelings and walk away, leaving her alone.

Aphrodite was in tears. How could anyone deserve that? How could anyone be that cruel, to an innocent child, just wanting to be loved? The first time her stepfather had touched her, she was six. SIX! Her womanhood was lost when she was nine, and from then on, she was the toy everyone could use and experiment with, but no one actually loved. Aphrodite hugged her as close as possible, *cue chain humming which did not go unnoticed* and kissed her softly. The kiss was softly returned, and along this time Aphrodite had been talking mentally to her, expressing all she needed to into thoughts. "_I am so, so sorry Percy... I swear upon Chaos no one will do that to you ever again. I will love you, cherish you, accept you, heck, even worship you. I will stay by your side, no matter what." _Aphrodite put all she could into it, and she believed what she said. Hades, she had sworn an unbreakable oath on it, an oath she had no intention on breaking. "_P-P-Promise? You w-will never leave? You will *cue adorable hiccup and lots of awwws* really do that? For me?" _Percy answered weakly, and Aphrodite nodded and smiled as much as she could in her current depressed state.

They continued with their slow, soft kissing, just comforting each other. What they did not know, was that time was stopped, due to the Fates, who were watching from the corner of the room (coughcough pervs coughcough) waiting for a time to intervene. Once the girls had dragged themselves, still clinging desperately to the other to not feel the pain, to the foot of Aphy's throne (**Yes, I am going to shorten her name sometimes, now bugger off**) then the Morai decided to intervene. "Persis Jackson and Aphrodite... Eros has left his parting wish as this, the last and most pure Soul Chain to ever see the planet. Now Persis... You are very powerful, we have never seen a being down that much Divinatuum since Chaos... Ten trillion years ago. You shall be made a Primordial Goddess, and be offered a place upon the High Council, along with Aphrodite. Your marriage with Hephastus has been annuled due to your current... Predicament."

Only now did the two girls realise 1) That the gods were listening since Percy was announced very powerful, 2) Their current position was very, _very _suspicious. Persis had her head on Aphrodite's chest, while sitting on her lap, her arms around Aphy's neck, while Aphrodite had one arm round her slim waist and the other caressing her right cheek. Totally legit position, for two people who have almost nothing in common... _Or so the Olympians think, _a voice provides for both of them, and Percy again cannot decipher who this voice belongs to, even though it sounds... familiar and female. Aphrodite knows this voice, but cannot quite place the name where she knows it from.

"Now, Olympians, this is the first and last Soul Chain you will ever see, Eros' last masterpiece, his last wish. Respect and accept it, because it will _not _go away. If you see any... disturbing things between these two, it is totally normal and legit, especially in the first century or two. We have seen most random things from Soul Chains, and perverse too... which leads to the last thing." Clotho adresses the wide-eye Olympians, some with bloody noses and tents in pants (**males... what can we do? We see two hawt girls and we cant help it. Yes, I apologize on behalf of my gender, cause my gender sucks**)

"Persis Jackson... You are the Primordial Goddess of-"

**CLIFFHANGER B!%&#*S ! Yeah, I did say I would get back on track with stories... and here is a new one. For now it is rated T... Though I might change it to M later on if I feel like it. Special thanks to DelusionalFun for allowing me to adopt this story and supporting my ideas. Gurl, will you be my Beta? 3 ;) Right, so as I post this, I will probably be playing WoT, so anyone on the EU server join me at jmac14 (just add me to friends list and send me a message you are one of my readers and want to Platoon). So, I'm making the fates Badass and OP coz why the hell not, eh? A very cute and innocent Persis is inbound, along with a very protective Aphrodite, and a few disgusting males to beat up. Lots of fluff-filled chapters ahoy, with very cute Perodite lots of kisses and hot situations, no lemons though, and a whole lot of... well, love. Goodbye/adeus/arrividechi/au revoir/Slán**

**=\_/\\_/=**

**~JP**


	2. Chapter 2: Of The Stars

**Hey Y´all! You guys better thank DelusionalFun for this update, she made me take mah finger out my butts and get to work again. PS, Ive updated my profile, it is a lot more... immersive into my life and may give you a glimpse at how much stuff I actually like. I´m Putting up a poll for you guys: M rate this story and add sum lemonade, or keep it at T and just some apple juice? Also, I have taken an... well, expected interest in writing yuri. You will see A LOT of yuri, mainly Fem!Percy stories in the forseeable future, including a Fem!Percy/Chaos story, Fem!Percy/Lupa (didnt see that one coming, did you guys? :P) and other pairings. But for now, chill to my reccomendations while watching this... Precarious development in this pairing. Also, CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO DELUSIONALFUN FOR HER AWESOME MOTIVATION SKILLS, IF I KNEW YOU IRL ID TOTALLY STALK YOU INTO BEING MY GF ;) :P anyway, hope you guys totally enjoy this, see you on the other side.**

**Reccomendation of the Chapter: [HD] 'The Outlook' Liquid Drum & Bass Mix by Ni:12... some of my favourite songs in this mix, it is great to soothe your mind, I know you guys will love it. **

**Chapter 2: Of the Stars**

"Persis Jackson, you are the Primordial Goddess of: Warfare, Elements, Destruction, Stars and Constellations, the Moon (Dear arty is the GODDESS of the moon, she is the primordial... awesome), Time, Nighttime, Monsters and Wildlife, Adaptation, Loyalty, Balance, The Pit, and finally, Emotions. Most of these titles have been given to you by Primordials who gave you their blessing as they faded, whether they faded naturally and chose you to inherit their powers, such as Uranus, or you made them fade, such as Tartarus, and in you they found a worthy replacement for you bested him in battle. You are extremely powerful, but since you have the Soul Chain... well, you will find out. Athena, my dear... Here is the book written by Eros himself of the properties and conciousness of the Soul Chain." Clotho adresses Percy and Athena, while handing a massive, thick book to Athena, who looked like a kid in a candy store at the sight of the behemoth testament in front of her.

The two girls... well, they were lost in their own little world, looking so intensely at each other, they seemed to be in a trance. What they were actually doing was having a telepathic training, that was actually taking about 100 years. They had been called upon Lady Chaos herself... and no one knew what the actual _fuck_ was going on in between them... until Athena noticed the glazed eyes, and the fates nodded at her but put a finger to their mouths... hush. Seconds later, after an eerie silence, both girls gasped, seemingly they just woke up, and they looked around. "Where the Hades is Chaos?" They say at the exact same time, creeping the hell out of everybody, at how much more angelic their voices were than already before. Then they look at each other, blushing hard, and stood up, careful to keep in touch. "So we are back, huh? Dammit, I´ll miss the privacy we had..." Aphrodite mumbled and Persis just let out a giggle, while blushing and hiding shyly on Aphy´s shoulder. "Don´t give them insight on what we just did, that´s embarassing!" she murmured softly, yet everyone heard her in the silent room, and it caused a lot of dirty thoughts and implications **(Elliot Berger ft. Laura Brehm - Diamond Sky (Kasger remix), listening to this song and it fits right in with the story ;) don´t know about you guys, but this is a totally inspiring song, as well as moderatly calm for a Liquid DnB)**.

After a couple of glares from Aphrodite, the guys shut up and swallowed hard, but kept the dirty thoughts. Now they were placing bets amongst themselves about who was the dom in the relationship (shudder, my gender does suck). Anyway, they informed the council; "We have just come back from a 100 year training session with Lady Chaos *queue gasps of disbelief* to help us control our powers..." Aphrodite says, "...And some insight and self restraint on the Soul Chain, though that proved a LOT harder to do." Percy finished, starting in an announcing voice and finishing in and incoherent mumble while she flushed so hard it put a tomato to shame. More bets passed by, with tents rising yet again and more bloody noses (final time this chapter, next time you will see ... my gender totally sucks, I would rather not have any testosterone in my body). "On that Bombshell, council dismissed!" Poseidon said, laughing his ass off at the reaction of his fellow Olympian gods. Hermes and Apollo scream "PARTAAAAAYYYYY TIME!" and suddenly, the throne room becomes a party hall with all kinds of refreshments, competitions, food, music, games, dances... the whole lot.

The demigods were let in and filled in on what had happen, and many were in shock. Now, they just looked at Percy with awe, but they did not know why she was clinging on to Aphrodite, and why Aphrodite had only eyes for Percy and was not even _near _the beverages or flirting with anyone. Chris then decided to crack a joke, "So Perce, who is the dom in that relationship?" he said it in a joking manner, he didn´t even know they were in a relationship. The male gods *who were placing bets earlier* tuned in, and Zeus said, "Yes, girls, who is the dom? I am really interested, since Aphrodite can no longer gossip..." Only then did it hit Chris and the other demigods that what Chris said was unintentionally true. Lots of gasping and bloody noses soon followed (...) but Chris was still interested, "But really, who the hell is the dom?" Percy blushed furiously and Aphy had a crooked grin. Money was secretly passed around in between the gods, and more bloody noses ensued.

After a while, the two excused themselves from the party, earning a lot of teasing from their friends, and made their way to Aphrodite´s palace. Now at the entrance of the palace, Percy took another indulgence in of her soul mate. (WARNING: this is _my _epitome of female beauty, and that is due to a girlfriend I once had... still think she is the cutest being on earth :3) Long, caramel-to-dark-brown hair flowing in lush, gentle waves down her back to her waistline, unbounded by any impediments. Her naturally pale skin contrasted highly against her hair, which made her glow. Her face was a perfect oval, with mid cheekbones, a slightly pointy nose, big, plush pink lips, and beautiful azure eyes, which captivated Percy to no end. Her body was lithe, but with a strong physique, not many would know that Aphrodite trained constantly, and she had a thin waistline, but broad hips and large thighs, which extended into mile-long legs. Her toned and taught stomach had a slight v-shape, with a couple of very well hidden scars; painful reminders of her nomadic and lonely childhood. Her soft and warm skin was so inviting for Persis, she just melted into her embrace, before her head was tilted up for a kiss, a very tender and passionate kiss, one that old couples shared; such was the extent of their love for one another, and the Chain was vibrating ecstaticly, already plotting the next step. Soon Aphrodite lead a willing Persis deep into her palace, and into her chambers, where they continued their tender ministrations.

* * *

The next morning, Aphrodite woke up alone, but she was still warm, which meant she was not alone for a long time, half an hour at the most. She let her sense of smell carry her to the kitchen, where Persis was with the baby blue blouse Aphrodite was wearing yesterday, cooking what looked like pancakes. Blue pancakes, which caused Aphrodite to stifle a laugh, as she aproached an apparently unsuspecting Persis from behind, and hugged her waist and pressed up against her, kissing her neck and whispering to her ear, "Bonjour mon amour", and felt a smile rise in Persis´face, as she turned to give her a kiss. "Good morning, babe". "So, howcome the Soul Chain allowed you to come and do breakfast, when you are around 100 metres from me? Care to explain?" Aphrodite enquired, and a grin formed in the teen´s face. "Oh, just a little tradeoff with the Chain: it lets me make breakfast and I promise it some... entertainment." A mischevious smirk was plastered on Percy´s face, which turned out contageous and Aphrodite then got a similar smirk. "Why, you naughty little-" "Breakfast first... then we can have some fun!" Percy cut Aphrodite off. But Aphrodite didn´t mind, she did need the energy for this ´fun`after all!

A couple of hours later, both girls were up after their little... adventure. They took a shower, where things got heated again, and finally out to the streets of Olympus. "Come, Aphy, I want to show you my country." Persis says (I say this in almost _every_ story I have that is PJO based, every god rules over a specific country, and it is quite important on most stories, as I tend to have a subplot about said country.) as she flashes them out, and onto the most beautiful place Aphrodite had ever seen in her life. The water was the colour of Percy´s eyes, that Maldive sea blue, unattainable almost anywhere other than this specific stretch of Indian Ocean. The sand was soft and warm to the touch, very fine and white in colour. The low-riding palm trees above her provided small cover from the warm ambience around her. It was like 30 degrees (celsius, I do not know the fahrenheit scale well enough to take pops at the weather, like I can with height.) out here, a very pleasant contrast to the somewhat cold August day in ´Murica (HAD to put that in ;) I ain´t bitchin on america, just... one-sided teasing due to political views? idk) And only now she realized today was her girlfriend´s birthday; the 18th of August... And what a way to spend the rest of the day!

Aphrodite kept admiring in wonder at the little islands around her, and only now did she ask; "What country is this?" "The place all couples want to spend a summer in... the most advanced country in literacy and with my influence, the best and fairest law... Welcome to the Maldive Islands, babe, and welcome to my humble abode" she says, finishing by looking behind her, where the most beautiful log house sat. It was made of palm bark, smoothened down to look like a perfect cylinder. The showering area was outside, using the sea´s water with a special filter to make the water usable, with palm oil as body lotion. There was a fine strip of glass, stretching from one side of the log house to the other, that actually did a full 360 of the house. It was placed at waistline level, and towered over them at about four feet higher than them. It gave them a real-life HD wallpaper to look at, anytime during the day.

"You know that in the Maldives, the constelations can always be seen at night, along with the moon and other stars, completely naturally? None of my influence, and I have acess to three of my domains, five if you count elements and wildlife." Percy states as she heads inside the building, leading the preplexed goddess into her house. "In case you are wondering, I built this house with my father After facing Atlas... Y´know, last time I saw _him_... and I wanted to move here when I managed to convince Luke to let go, and join our side. He gave me a little hope, I had met him that summer and I tried to speak sense into him, and it seemed to work, he seemed to love the prospect of living with me, alone in a loghouse with my mother and my father occasionally... h-he said that once he conquered the world, he would plead my father´s innocence and to pardon me and my mother, just so we could live there in this island, all four of us... I-it was the first time he and I talked about having kids... starting a family. I was so tempted to just give in, take Kronos´ offer and join his side. But he just vanished, right before my eyes, as he was taken away by Kronos. _N__o second chances_ I was once told." By now, Persis was in tears. Aphrodite just stared in anger, how the hell was everyone so... _evil_ to this sweet and caring girl that did nothing to deserve the cruelty and harsh truth of life up and at her since a young age. Then she telepathically told her, I´m here now, no one will ever hurt you again. Then, she carried Percy to her - _their - _bedroom, where she kissed the girl, putting as much emotion as she could, and for the next hours, she restrained their carnal feelings (Soul Chain being helpful and understanding for once) and just cuddled beside her, letting her cry out her anguish, until she fell asleep in Aphrodite´s arms. In those 100 mental years they shared, that actually took only a few seconds, she had never told her of this, never showed this side of her. They had been in a comforting environment with the calming presence of Chaos (strange, eh? Chaos the Calming Presence :p) to sort out their predicament and train, so they had a LOT more things to distract from these thoughts, but they were resurfacing, and Percy had returned to being the shy, insecure and emotional girl that had been taken advantage of by most people she had met. It was a horror story come true, for such an innocent mind.

It was sundown when Persis roused, and she looked a lot better. The rest had seemingly refreshed her and had maybe been just what she needed after her emotional outburst. She took Aphy´s hand (not before giving her a very deep kiss, a thank you of sorts) and led her outside. "Come, sunset is one of the most beautiful occurences ever from here, followed by the night time, you´ll love it!" She said, her obvious happy mood returned, and it was contageous as she laughed, happy for once in her life... truly happy. Aphrodite joined in, and both girls sat under a palm tree, Aphy with her back against it, Percy with her head on Aphy´s lap, Aphy stroking her long black hair, as they watched the sky spectrum out into shades of red, pink, orange, green, violet and tourquise as the sun set in paradise.

Night came around pretty quick, and the stars and constelations overcame them both. Suddenly, a light errupted from within Percy´s chest, and expanded outward. The manifestation of Night, Stars, Constelations and Moon was overtaking Persis, a sight that always made Aphrodite baffle in wonder. (This discription is made listening to Broods - Bridges (The Lonely Astronaut Remix)... Third and probably noth the last reccomendation of the chapter, as I feel this is going to be a long one...) She took on an even darker shade of black hair *if possible* and her eyes turned pure silver. She was now standing, with a futuristic looking nanosuit (imagine the Crysis nanosuit mixed with the Mass Effect one) which acted like a top, only covering the chest area, but not the stomach. Her legs were fully clad in the same black nanosuit, with incorporated boots. A massive, single-edged broadsword made out of adamantium was slung across her back, and in her hands was a standard-issue SCAR L assault rifle, an M9A1 pistol on a holster... her final representation of Primordial of Warfare, and Protector of Earth. (watch?v=vjAgaK4Dac8&index=3&list=PL53kJNrraCrcn9Bo2DUrTBeuZQsUkMRCO on youtube, listen to the song (most of my action scenes are gonna be based on this song) and imagine Percy like that, with the nanosuit armor and a SCAR L assault rifle instead... HARDWELL FOREVA) she gazed out at the ocean, one step forward, and said "War is breaking out in between mortals, Russia has taken over Ukrain, NATO has taken the bait. I must go now, the Soul Chain allows me to do my duties... see you in a few weeks Aphy" she says with a wistful look on her face, she gives one more long, passionate kiss to her girlfriend, and off she goes. Aphrodite would see none of her girlfriend for the next two weeks.

(Yeah, this is going to be one long-ass chapter, and here comes the action. Didn´t think it would be only fluffy bears, now, did you? Also, hope this brings Ares into a new light, as a person more than a savage, as a friend more than a blood-thirsty monster, as a comrade over an enemy.)

The second she stepped onto Warsaw (Poland) she immediatley had to duck for cover. Bullets were flying all over the place, and she heard a gruff voice call out from in front of her. "Glad you made it, thought I´d have to stop this conflict on my own!" Before her was the Manifestation of War himself, Ares. He had a G3 in his hands, ready to blast anything into kingdome come. Like her, he had his trusty broadsword for close-range engagements. He ran over to her, patted her back and screamed over the battle noises; "They have taken the whole godsdamned Parliament and are holding hostages, but before we can deal with that, we are almost surrounded, we will take the left" he pointed to the left of the street, where there was a turnoff point, "they have a weakness, a chink in their armor at that point. Keep your head low and follow." he finishes, and down that street they go.

The first enemies they encounter are a group of six men, a squad, which are taken down in a hale of fire from the assault rifles. They had to duck down and under a wall debris, to get to the flank they need. There were ten men at the next road junction, and this time it was all the strategy. "Wait till they separate," Percy says, putting down his aimed rifle with her gloved hand. "And take the sneaky aproach, one at a time" she points, a smirk on her face as she takes out her M9 pistol, attaches a suppressor and her longsword turns into a tactical knife. Ares catches her drift, and grins. He goes for an MP5 suppressed to provide a heavier protection against oncoming attacks. Percy picks up a rock, and throws it just around the corner. A russian soldier turns, and comes to inspect the noise, where Persis is awating.

She grabs the guy, puts her gun down his throat and stabs his heart, in one fluid move. Quick, easy, as painless as possible, with brutal efficiency. Ares looked at his partner with new-found respect. She smiled at him, "Let´s keep gore to a minimum if possible. No need to give Olympus a heart attack when we return, though that would be funny." she kept on sneaking from corner to corner, Ares on her heels, clearing the group one by one. the five remaining enemies were huddled together, back to back, and the only chance Percy saw was to send a canister bomb, which is an EOI (Explosion On Impact) grenade. Ares beat her to it, launching one into the general direction of the group. It was a successful, that the five died, but it drew the attention of the fifty or so enemy soldiers in the vacinity.

Standing back-to-back, assault rifles ready to fire, the two had a grim expression on their faces, and a thought on their faces as they were surrounded; Well, here goes nothing. And they went out, in style, guns blazing.

**HOHO YEAH! ANUVVER CWIFFHANGER! Ok, so, please vote for poll, I dont know what the hell you guys want unless you tell me what you want. Review guys, pleez, cos I made an effort to do an abnormally long chapter for you guys, and I am absolutely hyped to continue writing. Good? Bad? Needs some scrambled eggs, pancakes and sum lemonata? Maybeh sum more action? For real though, I´m luvin to write this, so give meh some support plez.**

**"Take Care on that Battlefield, Folks, And I´ll Catch YOU Next Time" TheMightyJingles**

**~JP**

**=\_/^\_/=**


End file.
